HM7 Abraham MBT
Development With the ever-growing New Ossyrian Military, Hayakawa Technologies was constantly developing new weapons to fill the gaps and to out-do its competitors as it has always tried to do, with considerable success. One of these developments was the Abraham tank, a powerful vehicle meant to compete with the famous tanks of the North and East such as the Grizzly and Goliath. Seeing examples of armoured units up in the North, it was decided overwhelming firepower was the way forward in the form of a massive plasma cannon housed in its main turret powered by a powerful, newly developed reactor. This was to revolutionize how tank warfare went with a cannon made for all-purposes; no need to change out ammunition depending on the target, simply one powerful shot that could lay waste to what stood before the tank be it a structure, vehicle, or HMV. Futhermore, it was to incorporate advanced jamming technology as well as a GSPN systems, making it one of the msot advanced vehicles of its time. Housing and venting excess heat built-up by the generator, however, proved to be problematic in the initial design stages as well as Hayakawa Technologies being new to the world of tank design. Despite the companies usual fast development and testing cycle thanks to its power, it would not arrive until late 99AF, though it passed its tests with flying colours in every aspect that could match other tanks, if not surpass them. The only noticeable flaw that came out of this was the tank's considerably high profile or else it would not have been able to house both its crew and the main cannon's power reactor. Despite that fact, the vehicle was given the go ahead for production. The tank would be christened the Abraham upon its completion by Miko Hayakawa herself due to her fascination with the book known as Rise. Infact, a bottle of ryncol would be left on the side of the first model to leave the production line with a celebration following, a great gesture to the man and the fame he had obtained during the time from 91-92AF. Since then, the Abraham has served as the NOMs primary battle tank known for its firepower and incorporation of expensive technology. Role The Abraham fills the role of a main battle tank allowing it to fufill multiple roles on the battlefield, though it is primarily used as a heavy hitting vehicle thanks to the powerful plasma cannon mounted in the main turret which can eliminate most targets in a single hit. Weaponry The HPW-70V Plasma Cannon is the Abraham's main weapon and is the reason the tank dwarfs other armoured vehicles due to its massive power requirements. Though the projectile itself is slower than standard tank shells, the plasma blasts is incapable of being intercepted via conventional means and acts both as anti-tank round thanks to the extreme heat which can melt through most armour and as a HE rounds thanks to the blast radius. This cannon also features an adjustable power setting for effciency and so the plasma round can be adjusted for distance. Despite being built around a massive plasma cannon, the Abraham tanks still features considerable defensive weaponry in the form of three .75 machine guns that have considerable range and power over other contemporary tank mounted machine guns with two installed in the front while the other is on the back of the tank in small enclosed turrets until they are needed. Furthermore, the tank features a plasma repeater. Feeding off the main reactor, this weapon is capable of either firing rapidly to eliminate soft targets or capable of charged shots for more armoured targets. It is, however, short-range compared to the standard machine guns, even on the highest, concentrated power settings. Finally, the tank also features a single M10 AA missile launcher meant for air targets that approach and has proven able to take out lighter HMVs, though it takes longer to reload than most AA launcher for it must sink into the hull to be loaded by an automated system. Speed and Defense The Abraham tank is capable of reaching a top speed of 85km/h, but this can be furthered up to 110km/h by transfering some of the energy powering the gun to the engines, though this is only done out of combat zones as the transfer of energy is a careful process and a damaged power cable could cause the reactor to go critical due to rapid power fluxuation. Abraham tanks, however, often find it difficult to traverse soft terrain compared to other armoured vehicles as it has considerable ground pressure. To protect the crew and the massive reactor, armour is thickest in the front, top as well as the rear where both the engine and reactor are located.The crew themselves are isolated in an armoured compartment with a controlled environment due to the nature of the reactor which must be vented constantly to avoid overheats as onboard coolant is quickly used up in heavy combat situations. The vents are located in the back where the excess heat is vented upwards in a steady stream to avoid killing nearby friendlies who may be supporting the tank. The tank also has sensor jamming equipment, though this only aids the tank at extreme ranges as its tall profile often gives it away. Category:Vehicles Category:New Ossyrian Republic